


Tinkle (Not to be confused with peeing)

by minhoneyboysuga



Series: Kagehina Week 2015 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Kagehina week 2015, M/M, More trash, anonymous texting, aweekofkagehina, kuroo being number one hated wingman, more swearing, slight make out session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoneyboysuga/pseuds/minhoneyboysuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day two - Kagehina Week</p><p>tinkle - noun. a light, clear ringing sound.<br/>verb. make or cause to make a light, clear ringing sound.</p><p>Hinata starts getting anonymous texts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinkle (Not to be confused with peeing)

**Author's Note:**

> TINKLE DOES NOT MEAN PEEING I SWEAR ITS HINATA'S TEXT TONE
> 
> I have no idea what the fuck happened but It’s 3.3k words and I am done with life. Enjoy.

_Ding_

Hinata’s phone vibrated with the small tinkling noise he had picked for his text tone. He picked up the small device, giving up on his studying (his law notes would be there when he came back anyways) and read the message.

From: Unknown Number  
Subject: …  
Text: Hey… Is this Hinata Shouyou?

Hinata looked at the text and then laughed. What was this? He decided to humor the other person and sent a quick reply.

To: Unknown Number  
Subject: Hiya!  
Text: Why yes this is! And who is this? (*＾▽＾)／

He added in the emoji as an afterthought. He hit send and then set his phone back down. He sighed as he looked at his notes and ran a hand over his face. He was as good as done for the night for studying and he just hoped he passed his stupid exam tomorrow.

When his mother had suggested he take Law as his major in college he had laughed. But now here he was, regretting every life choice he’d ever made, and crying silently (and maybe a little outwardly towards Kenma).

His phone went off again and he smiled.

From: Unknown Number  
Subject: Uhm...  
Text: It’s a secret?

Hinata read the text and was instantly confused. A secret? The Anonymous person didn’t seem to be too sure with their answer either and Hinata had no problem enlightening them.

To: Unknown Number  
Subject: Hmph  
Text: You don’t sound to sure about that sir/madam anonymous (￣ω￣)

He hit send before he could regret his word choice or anything and flopped onto his bed. He stared at his ceiling for what felt like ten minutes before sir/madam anonymous replied.

From: Unknown Number  
Subject: Sir  
Text: It’s uh… Sir Anonymous. And it’s not like we’ve never met. You’ve said hi to me a few times in the past.

Hinata grinned at that and before he knew it, his fingers were typing his response.

To: Unknown Number  
Subject: Oh really?  
Text: So if you know me, why not say hi in person? (￣^￣)ゞ

He was definitely smiling at that text and then decided he would text Kenma.

To: Kenma (*´∀`*)  
Subject: Sir Anonymous  
Text: Okay, Kenma-san, who did you give my number to?

He attached a screenshot of the conversation and hit send, awaiting a reply from both his conversers. The first to reply was sir anonymous (to which Hinata had changed his contact to accordingly).

From: Sir Anonymous (￣^￣)ゞ  
Subject: Yes really  
Text: You were always busy whenever I saw you

Hinata read the message but before he could reply, Kenma’s message came through.

From: Kenma (*´∀`*)  
Subject: Not me  
Text: I didn’t give anyone your number. And I thought I told you to drop the –san?

Hinata laughed and then covered his mouth.

To: Kenma (*´∀`*)  
Subject: What?  
Text: You mean to tell me this stranger just somehow got my number?

Hinata couldn’t believe it but he guessed weirder things had happened. Speaking of, he still needed to reply to sir anonymous.

To: Sir Anonymous (￣^￣)ゞ  
Subject: You sure?  
Text: I don’t know how often you see me but I don’t have many friends.

Hinata knew that was only half true. He didn’t have a lot of friends. He just knew a lot of people. His phone buzzed again with an incoming message and he knew who it was before he even looked.

From: Kenma (*´∀`*)  
Subject: Yes  
Text: Yes

He knew Kenma was a man on few words but this was just ridiculous.

To: Kenma (*´∀`*)  
Subject: Kenmaaa  
Text: Brevity is the soul of wit but at least give me something to reply to! （；￣д￣）

Hinata’s phone let out a small tinkle of a bell and vibrated again and Hinata smiled wider.

From: Sir Anonymous (￣^￣)ゞ  
Subject: Are /you/ sure?  
Text: You’re always with other people. Wouldn’t want to ruin a conversation when you’re smiling all prettily like that.

Hinata had to double take that message. Did sir anonymous just compliment him?

To: Sir Anonymous (￣^￣)ゞ  
Subject: （・□・；）  
Text: Did you just call me pretty?! I’m not a girl! I’m manly, you dumbass! ( ´△｀)

He sent the message before he could even think of what he was doing and suddenly regretted it. He had just called his anonymous (maybe admirer) a dumbass. Maybe he was the dumbass.

As if on que, Kenma replied.

From: Kenma (*´∀`*)  
Subject: No  
Text: No

Hinata pouted and then crossed his arms as he threw his phone into his bed. Before he could even reply to Kenma’s (singular) remark, his phone twinkled and it looked like sir anonymous had replied.

From: Sir Anonymous (￣^￣)ゞ  
Subject: Dumbass?!  
Text: I compliment you and you call me a dumbass?! Is that how you get all the ladies?

Hinata was quick to reply again and throw his phone again.

To: Sir Anonymous (￣^￣)ゞ  
Subject: Excuse you  
Text: That’s how I get all the /guys/! 

He sent (again) without thinking, and (once again) regretted his entire life. Hinata waited a couple minutes before realizing his stomach was rumbling and he got up, walking over to the kitchen in his small one room apartment. He kept his phone in his hand until he could put it on the counter (coincidentally closest to him, totally not on purpose).

Hinata was halfway through making his sandwich when his phone made the happy little tinkle of a bell and he reached quickly to grab at his phone, nearly knocking his sandwich off the counter and he yelped.

After doing damage control and making sure nothing was going to fall, he checked his phone.

From: Sir Anonymous (￣^￣)ゞ  
Subject: Guys, huh?  
Text: So I made a poor or good decision by getting your number?

Hinata felt his face flush and he started smiling.

To: Sir Anonymous (￣^￣)ゞ  
Subject: Idk  
Text: I don’t think that’s for me to decide. But I would say that it’s a neutral decision till we know each other more.

Hinata finished making his sandwich and got ready for bed without another text for sir anonymous. He wasn’t sure why he expected a reply but realized that it was the other guy who had asked for his number from one of his friends (whom Hinata was going to interrogate all of them tomorrow).

\--

The next morning Hinata awoke to three text messages: one from Noya-senpai and the other two from sir anonymous.

He opened the one from Noya-senpai first.

From: Noya-Senpai  
Subject: Notes  
Text: Hey Hinata! Could I borrow your notes for math? I left mine at Asahi’s and I can’t get them back till tomorrow!

Hinata shook his head fondly.

To: Noya-Senpai  
Subject: Sure!  
Text: Absolutely! I’ll let you see them before class so you can make some copies! See ya later!

Hinata sent his small message to Noya-senpai and then took a deep breath, opening the two from sir anonymous.

From: Sir Anonymous (￣^￣)ゞ  
Subject: Sorry!!  
Text: Sorry I didn’t reply sooner! My mom surprised me by visiting and I couldn’t get away for long enough to reply. And we really should get to know each other. Then I can make an informed decision on whether I made a good or bad mistake!

Hinata checked the time-stamp in the text and laughed. 1:27am. Wow, this guy was really dedicated to replying. He opened the second one and had to physically restrain himself from giggling out loud like a high school girl.

From: Sir Anonymous (￣^￣)ゞ  
Subject: Good morning!  
Text: I hope you’re not mad about my late reply yesterday (although, now that I think about it, you were probably asleep so) but I really do want to get to know you better! I mean that and I hope you did too! Have a good time in classes today and reply when you can (and if you want).

Hinata let out a small squeal and flailed his hands a little and had to restrain himself from replying “OF COURSE I WANNA GET TO KNOW YOU!” and went for a more casual approach.

To: Sir Anonymous (￣^￣)ゞ  
Subject: Good morning to you too!  
Text: I am not mad about your weird response time (like seriously? Nearly 1:30 in the morning? What kind of human are you?) and we should get to know each other! I figure it this way; you have your reasons for wanting my number, and I have my reasons for still talking to you. So let’s try this out I guess?

P.s. Classes are not fun! (>д<)

Hinata nodded to himself before he sent his text and then got ready for his classes that day. The two texted that whole day (with only minor repercussions of Hinata getting scolded for texting while the teacher was talking) and Hinata realized this guy was an actual asshole that he somehow got along with.

From: The Anon King ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: What?  
Text: What makes you think I texted you with the intention of actually meeting you for coffee?

To: The Anon King ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: What?!  
Text: Who just starts texting a person, tells them they’re pretty, says they want to get to know them more, and then refuses to meet them?! >.< You’re a dumbass sometimes.

From: The Anon King ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: Rude!  
Text: I think you’re the dumbass! Who asks someone out to coffee that they’ve barely met?!

To: The Anon King ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: Well  
Text: We haven’t technically met yet so you’re argument is invalid!

Hinata and the other argued like that until Hinata relented and scrapped the coffee date idea.

To: The Anon King ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: So  
Text: Are we ever going to meet? Or are you too nervous?

The Anon King’s reply took a little longer this time.

From: The Anon King ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: …  
Text: Well… It’s more that I’m nervous you won’t enjoy my presence in person. I’m not the greatest of people to randomly meet according to my few friends.

Hinata was taken aback by that.

To: The Anon King ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: Oh  
Text: That’s hard for me to believe. You’re not that bad in all honesty. Maybe a little ass hole-ish but nothing too bad!

Hinata laughed at his own message and then sent it. The other’s reply came a couple minutes later.

From: The Anon King ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: Maybe  
Text: If in one month you can still say that then I’ll meet you…

The small reply made Hinata’s heart leap into his throat.

To: The Anon King ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: Okay!  
Text: It’s a deal! One month from today and if I can still stand you, then you’ll have coffee with me!

Hinata knew that this was in the bag. He was a generally very tolerant person.

-3 weeks and 6 days later-

Hinata had kept his promise and was able to stand The Anon King’s shit for a whole month (a month that Hinata had counted as one of the best in his life).

To: The Anon King ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: Tomorrow?  
Text: Tomorrow is exactly one month from out promise of coffee and I think you owe me a caramel frappe! (ˆ ڡ ˆ)

The other took over an hour to reply this time but with his eventual reply came Hinata’s undying butterflies in his tummy.

From: The Anon King ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: …  
Text: This is true. So, you can still stand me, huh?

Hinata made a small gasping noise at his phone.

To: The Anon King ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: (╯°□° ）╯  
Text: Do you think I’m lying and actually hate you or something?

Hinata joked but felt immediate regret at the other’s speedy reply.

From: The Anon King ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: (no subject)  
Text: yes

Hinata noticed that The Anon King hadn’t bothered putting a subject (not even a “…”) or capitalizing anything and he felt like giving him a hug.

To: The Anon King ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: No!!  
Text: Nonono!! I don’t hate you! I’m not lying! You’re not a bad person!! I swear! I’m not lying to you!

Hinata replied quickly and lay down with his phone on his chest. A small tinkle of a bell chimed and he quickly grabbed at his phone, nearly throwing it off the bed in his haste and opening the reply.

From: The Anon King ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: Thanks  
Text: So… Tomorrow then?

Hinata’s heart nearly leaped from his chest and he started smiling like an idiot.

To: The Anon King ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
Text: Tomorrow Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

Hinata fell asleep, talking to The Anon King talking about the following day and just anything that they had really thought about within the span of Hinata falling asleep.

-the next day-

Hinata woke up at 11 and felt completely ridiculously giddy. Today he would get to meet his Anon King.  He quickly got dressed, sending fourteen different selfies of outfits to Kenma to which he just replied, “Kuroo says number 7 is the best” and Hinata secretly thanked Kenma’s boyfriend for having a semi-decent fashion sense.

He arrived a couple minutes early and sat down at the table the Anon King had told him to sit at and waited. He started to fiddle with his phone and then a few minutes later a drink was being set down at his table and a barista with dark black hair and stunning blue eyes was staring at him with such intensity that Hinata had to look away.

He grabbed the drink and saw it was a caramel frappe and he looked back up quickly.

“Anon Ki-” He started but the other glared slightly.

“It’s Kageyama. And I get off in a few minutes so just wait here and you can witness my terrible people skills like you so wanted.” He gave a small, forced smile, and Hinata felt his heart start thrumming in his chest.

His phone made a small tinkling noise and saw a message from “The Anon King” and smiled.

From: The Anon King ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: Contact name  
Text: Now that you know my name, please change it!!

To: Bakageyama ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: Work?  
Text: Get back to work Bakageyama! (ˆ ڡ ˆ)

Hinata laughed at the flustered look Kageyama suddenly got when he looked down at his phone and then started sipping his drink.

As promised, Kageyama came out a few minutes later, wearing some black skinny jeans and some graphic tee, sitting down across from Hinata.

“So..” Kageyama started and Hinata smiled widely.

“You’re real.” Hinata smiled and then felt butterflies burst in his stomach at Kageyama’s smile. “And your smile is real scary.” He joked and Kageyama flared red.

“Take that back!” He said and gripped Hinata’s hair.

“No way! You look so cute when you get all red like that!” Hinata laughed louder and Kageyama turned an even deeper red. “Let’s go walk around. You’re scaring the children with your smile.”

Hinata stood up and gripped Kageyama’s wrist, pulling the taller behind him and out of the small coffee shop. He let go of Kageyama’s wrist after a second and Kageyama looked like he was going to chase after Hinata’s hand but thought better of the situation.

“So..” Hinata started, trying to end the awkward silence. “You’re my mysterious anon king. You don’t look anything like what I imagined but I do remember saying hi to you.” He gave a gentle smile and Kageyama averted his gaze.

“W-well.. Yeah.. Is that a good or a bad thing? That I don’t look like what you thought I would?” He asked tentatively and Hinata almost laughed.

“It’s good but you’re so nervous. What’s your problem? You’ve texted me much sappier things no problem!” Hinata laced his fingers with Kageyama’s and then grinned up at the taller. “See! I’m not that scary!” He said and gave Kageyama’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“You’re not scary, you’re just a dumbass.” Kageyama mumbled.

“Wha-?! I’m not the dumbass! You are, Bakageyama!” Hinata screeched and went to let go of Kageyama’s hand but Kageyama’s grip tightened slightly and Hinata was silently thankful. He didn’t really wanna let go so he stopped struggling.

“Yeah well..” Kageyama started and then Hinata’s phone twinkled with the notification of a text.

He looked and saw a photo of him and Kageyama holding hands from Kuroo with the caption “aww did you finally meet your crush?” and he whipped his head around to see Kenma and Kuroo walking a little behind them.

“I’ll kill you, Kuroo!” He yelled and Kuroo just laughed and slung an arm around Kenma’s shoulders.

“No you won’t. You wouldn’t want to upset Kenma here, would you?” He said with a fake pout and Hinata groaned.

“Who’re they?” Kageyama whispered and Hinata sighed.

“These are my friends. Well.. More like my best friend and his boyfriend.” He said with a glare at Kuroo who just smirked in response.

“And you must be Shorty’s crush!” Kuroo said boisterously and Hinata internally (and maybe externally too) groaned and slunk away from Kageyama’s smirk.

“Crush, huh?” He questioned and Kuroo smirked as well.

“Yeah, this kid hasn’t shut up about you for a whole month. Kenma’s always getting updates on the cute stuff you say and – ow! Shorty! That’s not very nice!” Kuroo said as Hinata jabbed him in the side to make him shut up.

“We’re leaving now!” Hinata announced and dragged Kageyama away, instinctively going to his apartment.

“They were fun.” He said and then laughed at Hinata’s glare.

“Oh don’t glare at me! I was only being nice like you think I am!” Kageyama laughed and squeezed Hinata’s hand.

“Yeah yeah.” Hinata pouted and looked down.

Hinata felt a finger tilt his chin up and suddenly he and Kageyama were stopping as Kageyama stood a little closer than before and could he hear Hinata’s heart beating in his chest?

Kageyama was slowly leaning closer; his hand still under Hinata’s chin and Hinata could feel his breath on his mouth at this point. Kageyama stopped just a breath away and stared into Hinata’s eyes with an intensity that was screaming “tell me no and I’ll stop but please don’t tell me no because I really want this” and so Hinata kept his lips shut and when Kageyama didn’t lean in for a second, Hinata closed the small space between them and then they were kissing.

It was just a small peck really but once the first broke, something inside the two of them did as well and Hinata was flinging his arms around Kageyama’s neck and kissing him fervently, relishing in the way Kageyama’s arms swiftly went to cling to his lower back and the taste he got when he opened his mouth slightly.

They broke away from each other a minute later, out of breath and chests heaving, and then smiled slightly at each other.

“Well that was.. Interesting.” Hinata said with the little breath he had left and then pecked Kageyama’s lips. “Wanna hang out at my place?” He asked and Kageyama nodded.

“Yes please.” He said and they walked towards Hinata’s apartment, hands clasped between them and Hinata practically vibrating with nerves.

-6 months later-

Kageyama and Hinata were sitting in Hinata’s living room, snuggled on the couch watching a movie. Kageyama kissed the side of Hinata’s head and smiled.

“You never did tell me.” Hinata mumbled from his spot and Kageyama gave him a confused look that the other couldn’t see.

“Tell you what?” He questioned and moved his hand to lace their fingers together.

“Who gave you my number.” Hinata said simply and Kageyama laughed.

"Your friend Kenma’s boyfriend comes into the coffee shop a lot and I had seen you two talking so I asked him for it one day.” He punctuated the statement with another kiss to the side of Hinata’s head.

“I’m gonna kill him. Then revive him and thank him.” Hinata murmured and Kageyama squeezed his hand. “Kenma would kill me if I didn’t revive him so that’s another reason but still.. I can’t believe him and I just-”

Hinata was cut off by his phone receiving a text message, the tinkling of a bell sounding in his ears like an angel singing and he looked down at his phone.

From: Bakageyama o(*^▽^*)o  
Subject: Shut up Dumbass  
Text: Just kiss me already

Hinata laughed and turned to kiss his boyfriend. He made a mental note to thank Kuroo later for this but for now, he would live in this moment and never want to leave it.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/minhoneyboysuga) and [tumblr](http://minhoneyboysuga.tumblr.com/)


End file.
